To the rescue
by IceAngel89
Summary: sequel to Marauders go to Disneyland. Sirius goes on the search for kim. What lies ahead when he reaches Voldemorts hide out? Adventure, death, and love. Don't need to read all of mtgd to get this one just like the last 6 mabye 7 chapters. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own anything but my name Holly and my friend Kim known as Mrs. Charlie weasley-that's me is her own person. Everything else is owned by the lovely JK Rowling

A/N Sorry for not updating for awhile. I had school and the end of the year finals, but guess what!!!! I graduated high school so I am officially done with school well at least high school and am yours for the summer well at least the half that I am not in Europe. This chapter is considerably smaller than my others but I thought it would be nice to update so consider this my gift to all of you who have been patient with me and my crazy school schedule as well as work

Don't forget to review after you finish reading this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hall went deadly silently as Sirius turned to speak with Lily. "And as for you Lily, I don't know how I could have EVER been friends with the likes of you! You are a mudblood and don't deserve to be a witch! How I could handle you for this long is beyond me but be rest assured I will no longer be seen around someone as _filthy_ as you!"

Lily burst into tears at the thought of what Sirius had said sank into her, even though fake, it still hurt to hear one of her closest friends to talk to her like that.

"Sirius what the hell-"

"Don't even start half breed! Just because you have a little "furry problem" doesn't mean that I will take it easy on you! You know maybe if you didn't associate yourself with blood traitors and mudbloods then maybe I would consider you to be a trustworthy friend but that doesn't seem likely considering who you like to hang out with. I know my mistake with have making friends with the likes of them now maybe you could too."

The hall burst into chatter after the proclamation of Remus Lupin being a werewolf. Remus just stared at Sirius willing it not to be true. 'How could he have gone that far to prove he was loyal to his family? Even if it is pretend he has gone way to far" Remus thought as he looked up at Sirius with such pain and hurt evident in his eyes.

Sirius looked at Remus clearly taken aback at what he himself just said. He didn't mean for it to come out like that. They didn't even rehearse that bit last night. 'Crap now he is really going to think I hate him.' He slowly turned his head towards Lily and James and found that they too had looks of pure pain and sadness in their eyes. Lily was the first to come out of her reverie "Sirius Orion Black how dare you speak to Remus like that! He was your friend! How could you betray him like that?" Lily was so mad that before Sirius could even utter a word she got up from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall with James and Remus trailing after her. Sirius didn't even make it to Holly's part as the Great Hall soon erupted into chatter as Sirius sat down numbly eating his dinner.

Later that evening up in the confines of the boys dormitory….

"Remus I said I was sorry! That part wasn't supposed to come out! Seirously I never would do that on purpose. Come on you should know me better than that!"

Remus sat up in his bed and looked at Sirius "Obviously I don't. I thought I knew you but it seems that what you said about me you truly meant because other wise you wouldn't have said it."

"Moooooooooooony, please understand that if I could turn back time I would never have said that! I didn't want to hurt you honestly! Please forgive me!"

"Why should I Padfoot? How do I know that you truly didn't mean that part of what you said?"

"How about that I have been your friend for the past SIX years and that I became an ILLEGAL animagus just so you wouldn't be alone out there on the nights of the full moon!"

"Ok you two stop it! Padfoot I am no doubt utterly mad at you as well for saying that about Moony but I guess it had to happen for the plan to work and before you say anything Moony, yes I said something intelligent, now can we get back to the task at hand?"

"Yes" muttered Sirus and Remus under the breath.

"Good. Now Sirius what is the next plan of action you are going to take?"

"Well I figure that my little display in the Great Hall this morning will reach my fathers ears around lunch time today considering my brother Regulus would have been told to directly tell him if I was seen with any of you this morning, therefore by sometime tonight I suspect my father to call Dumbledore and ask him if I can come home for a little while to "discuss" something's, this of course my initiation into Voldemort's circle."

"But Pads won't you have to take the dark mark?"

"Not if I don't have to. Listen my plan upon reaching the place Voldemort's lair is held I will discreetly pull out the invisibility cloak that Prongsie will let me borrow, and hide under it making my way to the dungeons that I will hopefully be able to find with ease. Upon reaching the dungeons I plan on taking out my two way mirror that Prongs will have the other to and tell you somewhat of where the location is. That way incase something goes wrong on the inside I will have some type of back up."

"As great of a plan that is Padfoot, I don't know how well that will go over. Don't they check you or something before they allow you in?"

"Moony, moony, moony, who do you think you are talking to? Some imbecile?" At the sight of Remus' mouth opening Sirius hastily added " it was a rhetorical question moony!"

"My father always talked about the meetings and he has never mentioned being checked before. So I am pretty sure that it will be safe to bring the invisibility cloak and the two way mirror. So now all we have to do is wait for dear old dad's call and then the plan will be set into action."

Lunch time sprang by and the three marauders plus Lily and Holly found themselves all huddled in the room of requirement finalizing the last stages of the plan that everyone else was oblivious to since they all made up different excuses of where they were going to be.

"Ok so one more time, I go to Voldemort's lair and once I get there and to the dungeons I give the signal and all of you follow behind k. I put I tracking charm on this mirror so that you will have some sort of idea of where to apparate to. Now Lily, Holly when you guys get there I need you to take the polyjuice potion that you two cooked up and transform in to mini Malfoy and mini Crabbe since I know for certain they are death eaters in training. Then you will go down to the dungeons saying something along the lines of wanting to torture that poor defenseless muggle and meet me down there where you two will trade off with the other guards and then we will get Kim out. James and Remus you know what you have to do. Ok lets get to it."

With only an hour till dinner Sirius decided to go over the plan in his head to make sure that whatever happens tonight he wouldn't mess up and that he would get Kim out alive. Just as he was going through the escape plan after getting Kim out of the dungeons Dumbledore came in to the common room telling him that his father would like to see him.

With one final glance at his friends, which everyone else thought was a "I can't believe I ever liked you guys" look he turned towards the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and shouted out Black Manor, and swirled his way around to end up landing in the living room of his home to see his father there looking at him with could it be, no it can't be, pride?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of how this is going.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello father, you wanted to see me? Sirius said.

"Yes, Sirius, as a matter of fact I did. I recently got an owl from your younger brother Regulus telling me of your little umm what did he call it… ah yes… a shouting match in the Great Hall this morning amongst your friends. He even sent me his own memory in a vial just to make sure it was accurate and I do have to say you did an exquisite job."

"Thank you father, I can not believe I ever associated myself with the likes of them I hope you can except my apologies and let me rejoin the family."

"We might be able to arrange that Sirius, but before you can regain our trust you must become part of the Dark Lords circle."

"Yes father, I will"

"Ok, then grab a hold of my arm and we will apparate there"

"Yes Father"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at a little clearing out side of a little muggle town in England where two masked wizards approached them.

"I have brought my son, Sirius, to be inducted into our Master's death eater circle." His father said to Senior's Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh yes, your dishonorable child; I see he has come to his senses." Crabbe said as he moved to let them pass.

They walked down a long corridor with many doors on each side. They continued walking until they reached a door with a serpent coiled out in front of it.

"Now, Sirius, before we go in there I am going to lay down some guidelines shall we say to the way you must respect Master. First always say yes My lord. Second never ever disobey him unless you prefer to have the cruciatus curse set upon you. And Lastly never make me or you look like a fool in front of our lord."

"Yes father"

"Good. Now go ahead and enter." Sirius walked forward and entered in to the room. The first thing he saw was Voldemort himself sitting in a throne in the middle of the room. He stopped dead as he saw the snake that was once outside of the room now enter and coil in front of Voldemort.

"What the hell are you stopping for! Move on!" his father said while pushing him forward.

"My lord I brought my son in front of you today because he wants to show his allegiance to you and aide you in your fight for ridding the world of mudblood scum."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James, Remus, Lily and Holly sat in the common room watching Sirius' every move until his dot suddenly appeared off the map that they had created to follow the tracking device on the mirror

"Where the hell-" James started but stopped as he saw Sirius reappear moments later in a secluded spot just outside of the area the Malfoy's lived.

"We know where he is at. Is everyone ready? James you have your invisibility cloak?"

"Yes"

"Good lets go" With those final words they marched out onto the Hogwarts grounds, past the winged boars and apparated to the approximate location of Voldemort's lair.

They appeared about 3 miles away from the run down castle. Lily and Holly took out their Polyjuice and drank it turning into mini Malfoy and Crabbe. Once they were totally transformed they headed for the location with James under his cloak following close behind.

Once they reached the entrance to the castle, Lily, who is Mini Crabbe, went up to Senior Crabbe " Good evening father, I hear that Sirius Black is here. Me and Malfoy here wanted to see what he was up to. Please let us in."

"Now Victor, I can not allow you two in. This is an important meeting and you two are not yet inducted."

"But father, that is another reason of why we are here. We want to be inducted. I want to serve our…." 'I can't believe I am going to say this' thought Lily, " our master"

"Very well, but I better not hear anything mischievous going on from you two. You got that?"

"Yes sir" Lily and Holly said.

They walked into the castle and followed the tracker to the main doors where they knew Sirius was behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do I know that he is trustworthy, Black?" hissed Voldemort.

"My lord, he has proven himself to me, he has separated himself from those fleabags he called friends."

"Sirius, am I correct?"

"Yes sir"

"You will call me by my lord or Master not sir. Do you want to fight in the battle of ridding our world of all imperfections and to make purebloods rule again?"

"Yes, my lord" ' I need to find away to distract them. I need a way to get out of here."

"My lord, before we continue with the induction, I really need to use the toilet."

"What? Can't you hold it boy?" his father hissed out at him.

"No I can not. Sorry I didn't think about going before we left. It just happens I can't control my bladder!"

"Very well, it is the third door on the left up on the second floor. Do not be gone long or there will be severe punishments." Voldemort said.

'Man he must be in a good mood today.' thought Sirius.

He turned around and exited out the main doors where he ran into Mini Crabbe and Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXX

"What the hell do you want Malfoy, Crabbe?"

"Sirius its us" whispered Lily.

"What the hell? I never signaled for you guys! You could have gotten into serious trouble or in danger!"

"Well we are here now, so lets go find the dungeons to get Kim and get the hell out of here" whispered James from underneath the invisibility cloak.

"Right, now I don't have much time to get their and back so I am going to have to help you find the way and then you two need to get Kim by making up an excuse about how Voldemort wants her for some reason."

They then went down the rest of the corroridor to a set of stairs that seemed to be leading down to what they presumed was the dungeons. They started to descend the stairs when all of a sudden they came to a dead end.

"What the hell? Stairs just don't lead to a dead end. There has got to be some code or something for a hidden door." explained Sirius.

"Well if it does have a code, we have to think like Voldemort and try to figure out what he used." Lily said rationally.

"Ok, hmm how about Mudblood scum"

"Umm… Voldemort is the bomb?"

"What the hell kind of password is that James? Honestly." Cried Lily.

"I would like to see you come up with something better." He retorted.

"Ok I will. How about Slytherin Reigns."

Where there used to be a wall, a door appeared.

Lily just smirked as she walked through the door.

"Looks like we found where the dungeons are." Sirius said happily.

"Ok this is where I leave you. I better get going back up to the main room before they come looking for me. Try to be as quick as possible. When you get up to the main floor, create a distraction that will cause them to stop trying to induct me so that way I can escape."

"Ok" the three said.

XXXXXX

"How the hell are we supposed to find her down here?" James asked.

"We find a death eater and tell them what Sirius told us to say James. Really, it isn't all that hard to do." Lily replied sarcastically.

They started walking down the corridor on their right when they saw two or three death eaters up ahead guarding a cell that seemed too small to hold anyone in.

"Oi you three up there, do you know where the mudblood Kim is being held? The Dark lord wants her for some fun" Holly said as Malfoy.

"Right here, you see, we have been having a little fun with her ourselves. Go on take a look" The one named Avery said.

Malfoy and Crabbe walked up to the cell holding Kim and had to hold back a gasp at what they saw. Kim was beaten black and blue (A/N sorry Kim but they are deatheaters don't be mad) and you could tell she had been put under the Crucio curse more than anyone would want to have in their lifetime.

"Good work men, now I am going to take her from your hands and send her up to the Dark lord." Malfoy said.

The three deatheaters opened the cell and pulled Kim roughly from her spot, throwing her at Malfoy and Crabbe and unbeknownst to them, James.

The two grabbed Kim and marched her out of the dungeons helping her slowly up the stairs. Before they reached the main landing though, they stopped and talked to Kim.

"Now listen here Kim, we are taking you home."

"What? Aren't you like those people back there?"

"No. It's us Kim; Lily, Holly and James is hiding under a cloak. We are just using a potion to make us look like other deatheaters so that we could come and get you. Now when we get up the stairs you have to make it look like we are mistreating you, that you don't know who we are."

"I can do that, but where is Sirius?"

"He is up in the main room with Voldemort right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius walked back into the main room where the nasty of all nasty was glaring at him, if you could call it that.

"You have been gone for a long time Black, what were you up to?"

"Going to the bathroom, my lord. Is that alright with you?"

"How dare you back talk me! I will make you pay. Crucio!"

"Sirius leapt out of the way just in time and headed out the door running directly into an invisible force.

"James hurry, hide me!" Sirius said as he ran and ducked under James' invisibility cloak.

Just as Sirius ducked under there Voldemort himself cam gliding out of the room, "I know you are here young Black, you can not get away from me."

"Want to bet" Sirius whispered to James. "Hey where are the girls?"

"Outside waiting for you"

"Well lets go then before he finds us. Did you guys make that portkey?"

"Lily is working on it right now; she should have it done by the time we get out there."

"Lets go then"

They headed for the door and managed to get outside and to Lily, Holly and Kim before they heard spells being fired at them.

"Shit. Lily do you have that portkey?" Sirius hissed trying to avoid being hit.

"Yes, I have it right here. Everyone grab on!"

"They all grabbed ahold of the portkey and as they felt the familiar tug behind their naval Sirius felt someone latch on to his leg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A/N forgive me for not updating in soooo long! I just started college two months ago and it is so crazy hectic that it has kept me super busy! Those of you who still are hanging in there with me thanks. This chapter isn't my best but it should do for now.!

Review please!


	3. Uh oh

They all landed just outside of Hogsmeade and when they looked up they saw Sirius' father right behind them

They all landed just outside of Hogsmeade and when they looked up they saw Sirius' father right behind them

"Sirius Orion Black, I thought you told me that you had nothing more to do with these blood-traitors and mud bloods."

"Father, you are so naive. Honestly, would you ever think that I would want to be apart of Voldemort's ranks? If so, you are highly stupid. I only did this father, to get Kim back."

Sirius' father looked disgusted at the thought that his son saved a mudblood. "How dare you save this wretched girl? She is a mudblood and I thought I raised you better."

"You did father, you taught me that being judgmental is wrong and that even muggle born witches and wizards can be the brightest of our age. Take Lily for example, she is a muggle born and she is ranked number one in our year. So you see father, you have taught me something." He then turned around to walk away but his father grabbed a hold of him.

"How dare you mock me Sirius; I will teach you a lesson boy. You do not disrespect your father or our master." Sirius father whipped out his wand and was about to cast the cruciatus curse on him when James Expelleramus'd Sirius' fathers' wand.

Then, all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and once where the six teens stood, was just an empty space. Of course Mr. Black was still there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX (July 1995 Summer before fifth year)

Harry awoke one morning to the burning of his scar. "What the bloody hell is Voldemort so happy about?" he wondered aloud

"I don't know mate, but whatever it is it can't be good" said a voice from the doorway.

Harry jumped, "Bloody hell Ron haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Well, yes, but your door was already open and besides you weren't really talking quietly there Har." Ron said as he walked into Harry's room at #12 Grimwald Place.

"Fine, whatever, as I was saying, to myself before you interrupted was what could Voldemort be so happy about?"

Before Ron could answer, however, a bright light filled the room. Once the light diminished, it left six people standing in Harry's room.

"Ow, shit Prongs what the bloody hell happened?" screamed Sirius.

"Sirius, language!" screamed three girls.

Harry, with wand aimed, spike to the six new occupants of the room. "Okay who are you sic and where did come from? Are you from Voldemort because if so, you are dead?"

"Woah, put the wand down! We are not followers of Voldie Smoldie. We are…"

"James, no! Excuse me what year is this?" asked one of the girls with long red hair who, thought Harry, looked a lot like his mom from photos he had seen from Sirius. Actually all of these people looked like the marauder and their then girlfriends now wives.

"It's July 29th 1995. Quick questions though are you…" he pointed to the three boys, "the marauders? And if so, you three must be Lily, Holly and Kim."

The six new occupants in the room stared at each other all thing the same thing '_How the bloody hell does he know our names?" _

Lily was the first to speak, "Not to sound rude but, how do you know our names? I mean for one, we, as you told us that it is 1995, aren't exactly from around here and two; we've never seen you before."

"Sirius does this place look familiar to you at all?" asked Harry.

Sirius looked around the room and then walked into the hallway. As soon as he stepped foot in the hallway he immediately took a step back and looked at Harry.

"Why are you in my parent's house?"

"Well in this time we are in your house since you are the only Black left plus I am your godson. You took me in this summer so I wouldn't have to live with the Dursley's."

"Excuse me, did you say Dursley, as in Vernon Dursley and Petunia?" Lily asked.

"yes, my dear Aunt and Uncle."

"Wait? Aunt and Uncle? That means, you're my, my…"

"Son, yes. I am Harry, Harry Potter."

"That means me and James, James and I we, we…"

"Yes my love we got married and made love to each other." James finished for her.

"No..: is all she got out before fainting in which James caught her.

"So if you're staying with Padfoot here, where are we?"

"Ummm…"

"Hey Harry, Ron you boys up there?"

"Ah, saved by the dog.: Ron said.

"Yeah Sirius we're up in my room, uh just to forewarn you we uh have some visitors.

"What do you mean Har…" however he could not get the rest out when he saw who the six occupants of the room were.

"Prongs, Lily?"

"Uh yes, Sirius you look old." James stated.

"Way to state the ovcious there Prongs. You are from, by the looks of you… Oh shit! Did you guys just get done expellarmus-ing my father?" Present Sirius asked remembering what had happened and what is to come next.

"Yes why?" asked Holly.

"We are in trouble, this was planned by Voldemort and he knows where you are now. Shit, we need to leave now!"

Before they could even make it out there door and down the stairs the front door to the house burst open and there stood none other than Voldemort himself.

"Ah, just who I wanted to see…"

A/N sorry for the long long long wait for this chapter. I know it is shorter than all of my other chapters but I have been so busy with college these past few months I really haven't had the chance to update. I will be updating more once this week is over since it is finals week. I hope you all didn't give up on me. Hope you like the chapter. Read and Review please and thank you!


End file.
